


From Bromance To Brove

by synonym4life



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Kissing, M/M, cormac realizes he and ron aren't just bros, roarmac
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-11
Updated: 2017-12-11
Packaged: 2019-02-13 15:04:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12986601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/synonym4life/pseuds/synonym4life
Summary: Cormac realizes that Ron and he are more than just bros.





	From Bromance To Brove

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aibidil](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aibidil/gifts), [zeitgeistic (faire_weather)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/faire_weather/gifts).



> So...this was supposed to be a really short Roarmac drabble, but since it's not that short, I'm posting it here.
> 
> I am gifting this to Aibidil and Zeitgeistic for being an unfaltering Roarmac inspiration.

Cormac was pacing. Up and down the length of the sitting room he strode, bouncy strides halting every now and then when a particularly difficult thought took over his mind. Ron should be home in an hour. Hopefully more, so that Cormac really had time to think.

Ron. Ron was his bro. His best bro. He was his flatmate, his gym buddy, his wingman in times of need. But this is where things got complicated. Cormac had, over the past few weeks, started realising that, lately, he hadn’t been in need of a wingman at all. In fact, he didn’t _want_ a wingman. Especially if _Ron_ wingmanned for him. Because, usually, when you had a wingman, you weren’t supposed to want to kiss _him._

Cormac stopped rooted to the spot.

 _Oh._ So _that’s_ why he always got a stiffy when he spotted Ron on his squats. He _liked_ Ron. Things were starting to make a lot more sense now, he thought and resumed his pacing.

The way he got jealous if Ron talked to other people at the gym. The way he wanted to punch that old slimy dude’s face when he leered at Ron’s crotch. To be fair, Ron _did_ look delicious in those grey joggers and Cormac remembered he, himself, leered some, too. But _he_ wasn’t a slimy old dude. Ron didn’t like those, but he liked Cormac.

He _liked_ Cormac.

Cormac halted again, remembering. Remembering how Ron’s eyes often travelled up and down his body. How Ron blushed every time Cormac took off his t-shirt when they were at home. Cormac liked taking off his t-shirt. And every time he did, Ron’s composure slipped, his ears turned red and his eyes shifty and when he spoke, his voice was lower than normal, even if he was saying something trivial like ‘Your abs look so nice.’

_Oh._

Well. Cormac had never thought much of those comments, but maybe they weren’t quite as trivial as he had thought. He’d always assumed Ron was just...stating the obvious. His abs did, after all, look very nice. But no. The more he pondered the more he was realizing that Ron _liked liked_ Cormac.

They were bros, yes. But he supposed bros didn’t fall asleep holding each other’s hands during movies. Bros didn’t share cocktails, sitting opposite each other, sipping the drink through two straws that brought their faces intimately close. Faces that smiled softly, eyes that blinked languidly while staring unmovingly at each other’s lips. Lips that wanted to kiss.

Bros also didn’t press close to each other in a lift, breathing in each other’s scent even when they smelled of sweat and stale gym equipment. They probably also didn’t stroke each other’s biceps and chest admiringly. Ok, no. Regular bros _did_ , in fact, do that. Cormac had seen plenty of it in the gym. But he was certain they didn’t stroke each other’s _dicks_.

He knew because he’d asked Matt.

He had to tell this to Ron. But Cormac, as much as he liked to talk, wasn’t very good with words when he was emotional. His throat closed up and he started to mumble and, usually, the exact opposite of what he wanted to say came out. One time, when Ron had ended up at St. Mungo’s a fantastic Healer fixed him up in a matter of seconds. And Cormac, grateful for her help, had hugged her and shrieked “You’re such a great bitch!” instead of ‘great witch’. So, he reasoned, he better write Ron a letter if he didn’t want to turn him away with his babbling.

He went to the kitchen, sat at the table and set to writing. Half an hour, three crossed out sentences and a half-chewed quill later the letter was done. Now, all he had to do was wait. He sat on the rather stiff chair, hands squeezed tightly in his lap, eyes fleeting from the fruit bowl to the clock on the wall. He sat and sat, watching the minutes tick by. At least he could do something productive, he decided and reached for a banana.

It had to be half an hour later that the lock on the door finally turned and he heard it open wide. Ron was here _already?_ He looked down at the banana peels strewn across the table.  _Shit_. That was a lot of carbs. Before he managed to even pile them up Ron was already stepping into the room an easy smile on his face.

“Hey mate!” Ron greeted.

“Hello!” Cormac jumped from his seat. “Hello, Ron! How was your day? No, don’t say anything!” Cormac remembered it was best not to speak so he grabbed the letter on the table and mutely thrust it out to his flatmate.

“What’s this?” Ron’s eyebrows drew together in a confused frown. As no answer was forthcoming because Cormac only managed to wave his arms at him enigmatically Ron started to read.

_“My Dear BRon,_

_~~I just realized I don’t like boobs.~~   _

~~_I just realized I like dic-_ ~~

_I just realized I don’t want to be just bros with you._

_I thought for a long time we were just friends. But I realized we were being friends the wrong way. I don’t think people who are just friends ~~want to fuck each other~~   _ _want to be more than just friends._

_This isn’t making any sense._

_Basically, I know that when you stare at my ass when I do deadlifts you’re not just assessing my form (you’re actually ASSessing haha getit?). I know that when you grab my pecs you're not just checking their firmness. I know that when you brush your hand over the nape of my neck when we watch films on the couch you’re not just - I don’t even know what you pretend you’re doing, but it’s not simply_ friendly _._

_The way you offer to do the dishes because you know I hate doing them? The way I put up with country music just because you’ve been obsessed with it lately even though it makes me want to Sectumsempra off my ears? And the way you make me tea when I’m sick? The way I always make you your favourite non-protein pancakes even if I know I’ll end up eating them too and ruining my macros? It’s not just a bro thing._

_Also, you know, the way we give each other handjobs when we watch porn together. I know you said it’s something friends often do, but I asked Matt (from the gym) if he ever wanked off his mate and he just looked at me funny. I think that was a no._

_So, what I want to say is that...I think we are past bromance. I think this is…I think it’s actually brove._

_Your Cormac_

_P.S.: I’ve never been gay before so I don’t know what to do, but I will learn how to deepthroat for you ‘cause I know you like it. I just practised on a bannanna. ;)_

“Banana doesn’t have that many n’s,” Ron whispered when he finished reading. The letter in his hands was shaking a bit. There was a slight incredulous smile starting at his lips.

“Who cares about bananas! I want to suck your dick!” Cormac said enthusiastically. If he was honest with himself, he _couldn’t fucking wait to be gay_.

“I thought you were straight.” Ron turned his bright blue eyes on Cormac.

“Me too!” Cormac laughed, overwhelmed by a jumble of emotions. ”I thought you were straight, too! Wild, huh!”

“You…” Ron hesitated, “you really didn’t realize until _now_ ?” He paused again his mouth forming a confused O. “I literally...I literally told you I wanted to sleep with you and what you did was come into my bed wearing your Pikachu onesie and you hugged me - _while I was naked and already half hard_   - and told me how great it was to have friends who wanted to cuddle .”

“Well…” Cormac didn’t really know what to say. It seemed kind of obvious now. “You did say _sleep_.”

“I told you that you were everything I ever needed and you started laughing and said in the most horrible American accent ever ‘Naw, son. You need Jesus!’”

“I…” Cormac was feeling a bit silly now, but that Jesus joke was so damn funny. “You know I’m not that smart.”

“Well, I sure didn’t know you were this dumb either,” Ron said and punched him in the shoulder full-on smiling now.

“Yeah,” Cormac laughed breathily and punched Ron back.

“So…” Ron trailed off, playfully pushing Cormac’s chest but curling his hand around his t-shirt just a second later. He pulled him in so that they were standing just inches from each other. Cormac’s hands fell onto the waist of the worn-out jeans. One sharp tug more and their noses bumped, their heads tilted instinctively and their lips met on a soft exhale. A sharp inhale and they were opening, tasting, moaning. Cormac bit Ron’s lip whose hand was now cupping the nape of Cormac’s neck as he pressed him softly against the table. Ron broke the kiss licking his swollen lips. The desire in his eyes made Cormac’s hard cock pulse.

“I think- ” Ron pressed another passionate kiss to Cormac’s lips “ - we should check how your crash course on deepthroating went.”

Cormac felt nervous laughter bubble in his chest, but he suppressed it and swiftly turned them around firmly pressing Ron into the edge of the table.

He promptly dropped to his knees. “Let’s see how I do with your ba-NN-a-NN-a,” he murmured emphasising the n’s.

“Let’s,” Ron whispered as a fond smile played at his lips and Cormac couldn't think about anything else but how fucking _stoked_   he was that he was finally being gay.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments always appreciated! (even though I know this isn't drarry as usual, maybe some of you will like it)


End file.
